1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam bearing alignment tool and more particularly pertains to installing and aligning the number one cam bearing in an internal combustion engine with a cam bearing alignment tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alignment tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, alignment tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of installing and aligning the number one cam bearing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 264,546 to Grego, Jr. discloses a flywheel pulling tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,606 to Jones discloses a self-aligning bearing-staking tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,111 to Dubach discloses a bearing puller alignment tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,027 to Ohannesian discloses a tool for installing and aligning camshaft bushings in internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,768 to Seyller discloses a camshaft installation method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,204 to Labriola discloses an apparatus for aligning a spherical member during assembly of an articulated coupling system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cam bearing alignment tool that is simple in design and enables a user to align and install the number one cam bearing in an internal combustion engine without the need of specialized training or equipment.
In this respect, the cam bearing alignment tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installing and aligning the number one cam bearing in an internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cam bearing alignment tool which can be used for installing and aligning the number one cam bearing in an internal combustion engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.